If I Fall
by roughenedverses
Summary: Paige finally found a place where her son fits in. Walter has found someone who can translate him. What happens when people from the past try to pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Scorpion.

This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!

"Morning everyone" Paige called to the geniuses in the garage. Toby groaned as Paige's voice echoed off the walls. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and settled back down in his spot on the couch. "Still nursing that hangover I see," she chuckled. He groaned again and rolled over.

"Do you have to be so loud? I know you are a morning person but come on!" Toby hollered. Paige quickly walked through to the kitchen where Sylvester was giggling.

"What is so funny in here?" Paige asked.

"He's been in a bad mood ever since Happy scared him awake this morning. She was working quietly and then all of a sudden, crash."

"Do you think she did that intentionally? She knew he was nursing a rough hangover," Paige asked, raising an eyebrow. Happy could be a little touchy at times, but never with malicious intent.

"I don't know. I don't think so, I just think it was an accident. I don't think she would do it intentionally.." Sylvester trailed off, the realization hitting him. His eyes widened "Maybe she did do it on purpose!"

"Maybe I did what on purpose Sly?" Happy said in a low voice, emerging from a dark corner of the garage.

"Nothing," Sylvester stammered, quickly walking towards his desk. He grabbed a pencil out of the cup and quickly started writing algorithms.

"I actually didn't do it on purpose," Happy quipped. "I was working on a part for Walt's car and I dropped it. On. Accident. " She said through gritted teeth.

"This couldn't have to do with the talk you and Toby had last night about feelings, could it? Paige asked, now interested at what went on between a certain mechanic and psychologist. Happy promptly smashed a plate on the counter and stormed off.

"What's all this noise?" Walter said, coming down the steps. "I thought I was the only one who broke place settings?" He joked.

"Happy and Toby had a talk' " Paige said quietly. Walter frowned. "You do t know what that means, do you?" Paige asked him, knowing full well the answer would be no.

"Do you want coffee? I want coffee. I think I am going to make some coffee" He sputtered, avoiding Paige's eyes. Walter knew what that talk meant, what that talk lead to. He had relationships before, he knew that talk led to hurt feelings, hurt egos and heartache, even if he didn't know what that felt like.

"Walter, are you okay? You seem a little on edge." Paige knew there was something reeling in his head but decided against her better judgement not to press.

"I'm fine, Paige.. I just really need some coffee" He lied, pouring water in the coffee pot and pushing the button. She couldn't help but notice how Walter's eyes avoided her. There was something there.

"Ralph was really excited to go to school early today. For the math group that you suggested." She smiled at the thought of Ralph making friends.

"That's because there is a girl in his math group" Toby mumbled, slowly walking in with his head down. He looked up and blinked a couple of times.

"Look who is upright and moving" Paige teased.

"I smell coffee. I need coffee." Toby growled as he looked around the kitchen for a mug. He slowly poured coffee in the mug as he grimaced at the two of them.

"Coffee is not essential to human life, Toby," Walter stated.

"It is to yours, Walter. And anyone else I cross paths with today. You don't want to know what would happen if I didn't have this," he spat, gesturing to his mug.

"Alright children. Settle down." Paige chided. Toby stalked back to the couch. Walter scoffed, but still wouldn't look at her.

"I was thinking about taking Ralph to the park tomorrow. They are holding boat races and I thought it would be fun to calculate the probability of the boat sinking before it wins the race." Walter looked so excited, like calculating probabilities was fun. He looked so much like a child on Christmas that Paige couldn't help but say yes.

"Of course you can, Walter. We could all have lunch at the diner afterwards," she suggested. Paige was hoping that he would say yes. She wanted to spend as much time as she possibly could with him. She wanted Walter to spend all his time with her.

"We can just meet you there afterward. I'm sure we will be hungry by then. You could come with us to the boat races if you want?"

Paige finally caught his gaze. "No, it's important that Ralph gets to spend quality time with you. I don't want to infringe on things that you had planned. You two can go ahead to the boat races and then I can just meet you at the diner afterwards." Paige was a little disappointed in the words that came out of her mouth. She felt though, that it was important that Ralph bonded with a male figure.

Walter tried to hide the displeasure that splashed across his face. He really liked spending time with Paige, even if he didn't understand the emotions that came with it. Emotions and feelings were always a mystery to him. The last person that was close to him told Walter that he didn't have feelings, which was not true. He felt angry, upset and confused when Megan was sick. He felt angry and guilty when his software was used incorrectly. Walter just didn't know how to express those feelings, and that is when people became frustrated with him.

"So it's settled. You will pick up Ralph at eight and then we will meet at the diner at noon." Walter shuffled his feet amd looked down at the floor. Paige could definitely tell something was wrong.

"Would it be a problem to borrow your car?Happy is still working on mine, and I dont think it will be ready for tomorrow morning" He asked, his face getting redder by the minute. He hated relying on others, especially Paige. She had enough to worry about without him asking for things.

"Sure Walter, no problem. I'll bring Ralph to the garage, you two can go to the park, and I will work on paperwork until you come back. Then we can all go to the dimer together.

"K." He still couldn't look at her.

"Walter it is really okay if you have to borrow my car. I had a crappy car when you met me. You have a cool Datsun, it just breaks down a lot" She chuckled.

"I guess." He sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of retching could be heard throughout the garage. "Must be the coffee" Paige smirked.


	2. Trouble

So I am sorry about the wait. I typed this up on my kindle. If there are spelling errors or grammatical errors just pm me and I will fix them. :)

I had some trouble with this chapter. I am just going to say I don't like Drew. I hate his character and I just don't like him. That being said, I don't own the characters or the show. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Trouble

Paige sat at her desk, filing paperwork and humming to herself. Who knew that homeland would be so thorough? The garage was at least quiet so that she could concentrate. Toby and Happy had gone out for some lunch and Sylvester was at a super fun Guy convention with Megan. She wondered she where Walter was as she continued with her office work.

The phone started ringing and Paige started shuffling papers around. Where could that damn phone be? She thought to herself. It was still ringing as she walked over to the kitchen. Paige looked around before she heRd the beep of the answering machine.

"Paige? Paige Dineen?" A familiar voice wafted though the garage that made her blood run cold. " Paige, I found you. I want to see you. I want to see Ralph. You can't keep him from me. I will never stop trying. " Paige's eyes widened as she sunk down in a chair. She heard footsteps on the stairs and glanced to see Walter coming down from the loft.

"Who was that Paige?" He asked, looking in her direction. Walter knew in an instant that something was wrong. Her head was down, she was shaking and he was pretty sure he heard muffled sobs. "Who was that Paige?" He asked, his voice stern, his eyes searching. He pressed his lips together ran his hands through his hair. She didn't look up at him, just slumped her shoulders more and started crying harder. "Paige. If you do not tell me, I can't help. Let me help you. Who was that? What does he want with Ralph?"

"That was Drew. He is Ralph's father" Paige spat bitterly. Walter clenched a fist. He had always known that Ralph had to have a father, but never pressed to find out where he was. It was never important. Walter had thought that Ralph's father had abandoned them when Ralph wasn't like other kids. The reasons weren't important, just the actions.

"Why did he say he found you? What does that mean, Paige?"

"Drew is not a good man, Walter. I can't explain right now. " She said, wiping her face. "I have to get to Ralph" Paige made an effort to stand up, but quickly fell back against her chair.

"You are not going anywhere in this state, Paige. Let me call Cabe. He will take care of Ralph." Walter suggested. Paige nodded her head in defeat. "Good. I will have Cabe pull Ralph from school and take him to a safe house." He explained while dialing his phone.

"Cabe, it's Walter. I need a favor. It's urgent. Go pull Ralph from school and take him somewhere safe. Do not let him out of hindsight. I will explain everything later. "

Walter, I can't just pull him out of school without reason. I."

Walter interrupted him. "Gumbo."

"Confirmed. I will let you know when I have him, and when we get to the safe house"

"Thanks." Walter hung up his phone. He turned his attention back to Paige, stopped crying. "Ralph will be safe with Cabe. Do not worry about him." He told her with the most reassurance he could offer. Walter was worried, but not for Ralph. He didn't totally trust Cabe, but he trusted him with Ralph. Cabe always treated Ralph like the grandson he didn't have. "I am worried about you, though." She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. She was chewing on the thumbnail when Walter reached his hand out. He gently pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Tell me what is happening"

Paige slowly nodded, as if she was mentally preparing herself. "Drew and I were married. We were young, but we were happy. We found out I was pregnant and we were both so excited." She closed her eyes and withdrew her hand from Walter's. "From the beginning we knew Ralph was not like other babies. He never wanted to be held or coddled. Drew began to grow angry when Ralph wasn't content in his arms. He started to blame me, saying it was my fault. That I didn't do something right. That it was my fault that Ralph couldn't be consoled like a normal baby." Paige paused, tears welling up in her eyes. "He started drinking heavily, and became very violent. He blamed me for everything. Anything." She closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "He hurt me Walter. He hurt Ralph. After that happened, I ran. I went as far away from him as I possibly could. But he found us. Every time I thought we were safe, he would find us. I've moved seven times since we left him. We are going to have to leave again. I'm going to have to take Ralph away again..." Paige trailed off.

Walter's heart almost dropped out of his chest. "Paige, you can't leave. You can't keep running." He really meant to say 'you can't leave me'. Walter couldn't imagine the rest of his life without Ralph or Paige. He didn't want to imagine that life. He had grown so attached to that miniature version of himself.

"Didn't you hear me, Walter? I said it isn't safe. The last thing I want to do is leave but-"

"You can't take Ralph away from us Paige. He has grown so attached. I'm worried it might be too much for him."

"Walter-"

"You can't take him away from me, Paige." Walter challenged, his eyes clouded with worry. "I-i- i love him. " He admitted. "I will do whatever I can to keep you here. To keep you safe. To keep Ralph safe."

She looked up into his eyes. Paige trusted Walter. She always trusted Walter, and she knew he would go to the ends of the earth for her. "Walter, I know you want us to stay but you don't know what Drew is capable of. I'm really scared Walter." Her eyes filled with fresh tears as she resumed chewing on her thumbnail. Walter grabbed her hand again and pulled it away from her mouth. He knew holding somebody´s hand was supposed to be comforting. In an attempt to make her stop crying, he held her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"You don't have to be afraid, Paige. We have a combined I.Q. of over 700 on our side. We have homeland security on our side. You have me on your side." He stated. He then heard his phone chirp with a confirmation text from Cabe. "Ralph is safe. He's with Cabe. I'll get Happy and Toby back here and get them to ping Drew 's phone, see what they can dig up on him. Why don't you go clean yourself up upstairs, just borrow whatever clothes you want. You can sleep on my bed."

"How can I sleep at a time like this? I can´t just lay down with Drew out there!" Paige exclaimed. She started shaking again, but Walter gripped her hand tighter. "I'm terrified, Walter."

"I'm not going anywhere, upstairs and change. I'll call Toby and I will be up there. I promise" He started dialing Toby's number as she reluctantly climbed the stairs. Paige heard him use some colorful language as he described the situation. She opened the door to Walter's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup had ran down her face in streaks. Her hair hung around her face limply as tears threatened to spill over. She heard Walter's footsteps on the stairs and quickly washed her face. She found a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants in his drawer and put them on.

"Can I come in?" Walter asked from the other side of the door. Paige opened her mouth to speak but her throat was dry. Walter peeked his head around the door to make sure it was safe. "Happy and Toby are on their way back. They are going to track him down so I can stay up here with you." He grabbed Paige hand, an action he was becoming more and more familiar with, and gently pulled her towards the bed. Paige laid down on the bed and Walter sat next to her, still holding her hand.

"Lay down with me Walter. Please?" She pleaded with big eyes. He let go of her hand and stood up off the bed. "Please don't leave me Walter, you don't have to lay with me. Just don't leave" Paige begged. Walter turned to look at her.

"I'm not leaving, I promise. I just want to change into something more comfortable." He said. He went to his dresser and grabbed some sweatpants. "I'll be right out. Okay?" She nodded. He quickly changed and laid down with her on the bed. Her hand found his and latched on. He thought to himself 'what would Paige do?' He reached out to smooth some of her hair and she softly sighed. Paige moved over closer to him and snuggled her head against his shoulder. Paige felt him stiffen when she drAped her arm across his chest but slowly he moved his other arm to place it around her waist.

Walter finally felt Paige relax against him and realized she was finally sleeping. He stayed with her, thinking about how he would keep his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. I really struggled with this chapter. I haven't decided when I want Drew to swoop in so this is like an in between chapter. I hope you like it!

Walter awoke to Paige thrashing on the bed next to him. "No!" She cried out. Walter knew she was having some kind of nightmare. "Please leave me alone!" She begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. Walter reached out for her hand to comfort her but she quickly snatched it out of his grasp.

"Paige," Walter whispered to her. "Paige, It's me, Walter." He soothed to her. He reached out and touched her arm. "Paige, you are safe here with me, Walter." She still recoiled from his touch but had stopped shouting. "I'm right here for you, Paige. You don't have to be scared anymore." Paige finally seemed to settle down and Walter reached for her hand. He sighed in relief when he felt her fingers curl around his. He lay there for a while until she let go of his hand and rolled over. Walter slowly slipped out of bed and went downstairs quickly.

"Hello there sleeping beauty," Toby roused. Walter shot him a glare. "Aren't you even going to ask what we found?"

"What did you find, Happy?" Walter asked, looking at Toby's face.

"I'm hurt Walter. I said what _we_ found." Toby pouted. "I found out that Drew has priors, both for aggravated assault," Toby stated, lowering his voice. He pointed upstairs, "Sleeping?" Walter nodded, looking towards the stairs. He was already worried about leaving her upstairs.

"Happy, what did you find out?"

"Drew is in the southern California area. When I pinged his phone it showed him at the Santa Monica Pier. I have a program pinging his phone every fifteen minutes. He hasn't moved from that area. I can't find anything on him, no credit history, no driving history. Just those two priors that Toby found. I'll keep digging though."

"Do we think maybe he changed his name?" Walter suggested. He had his suspicions that Drew was slimy, but now it was confirmed. "Who knows what is on his record before he met Paige," Walter stated flatly. Walter shuddered at the thought of Ralph around Drew.

"I'll keep digging, Walt" Happy aid in a serious tone. "We won't let anything happen to them." She reassured.

"K. Let me know what you find as soon as you find it. I have to get back upstairs. I don't want Paige to wake up by herself. I'll keep my phone close." Walter climbed the stairs back to the loft, reading the last confirmation text from Cabe. Thankfully, Paige was still sleeping when Walter returned to his room. He lay back down on the bed next to her, wondering when she would wake up.

~Scorpion~

Two hours had passed by while Walter lay next to her. He thought about what he was going to do to that man when he found him. He thought about algorithms, Pythagoras, anything to take his mind off the fact that Paige was sharing his bed. He turned on his side to face Paige, looking her over. He had always noticed how beautiful she was, but never noticed what made her beautiful. her long, perfect dark lashes, her symmetrical features, her lips that formed a perfect cupid's bow, lips that Walter would like to-

"Walter? How long have I been sleeping?" Paige asked. Walter's face turned red from his thoughts and he rolled on his back. He hoped Paige hadn't noticed him staring.

"A couple hours. And before you even ask, Ralph is perfectly fine." He wiggled his phone. "Cabe has sent me a confirmation text every half hour. They are at the safe house, building some kind of surprise for you. Ralph doesn't know anything about what's happening." Walter stated. " How did you sleep?" He asked her, knowing the answer already.

"I slept okay." Paige lied.

"I know you had a nightmare Paige. You were crying out in your sleep." Walter's face was riddled with worry. He hated the way Paige had cried out in her sleep.

"I did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Thank you for staying with me, Walter," She blushed. The genius had shown a great amount of EQ in the last couple hours, and she knew he was trying.

"Happy and Toby are keeping tabs on Drew. They are pinging his phone and he hasn't left the Santa Monica area. " Walter stated.

"If you are just pinging his phone, couldn't he have left it somewhere and it would show that he hasn't moved?" she asked. Paige was proud of herself for remembering how pinging works.

"Happy hacked into the security cams at his hotel. He hasn't left his room," Walter reaffirmed. The minute Drew even made a move to come to Scorpion, he wouldn't have a chance. "You don't have to worry Paige. We are keeping tabs on him." He knew his EQ was showing, and he didn't care. He reached for Paige's hand. "We can just stay here as long as you like." Paige scooted closer to him until she was touching his side. Walter could feel his ears burning as she draped an arm across his chest.

"I feel totally safe here. I know that Cabe will protect Ralph. I know that you will protect me. " She mumbled. She was starting to fall back asleep. "I know that you will protect me, Walter."

"Always, Paige. I'll always protect you." He whispered. He closed his eyes and snuggled into her side.

\- Scorpion-

"Didn't he move yet? " Toby whined. They had been pinging Drew's phone for hours and he still hadn't moved.

" No, you big baby. We need to keep an eye on him. Ralph could be in danger, you jerk." Happy glowered at him.

"Ralph has got Cabe. Drew should be the one scared in that situation. Hell, I'm scared of Cabe. "

" You should be scared of me" Happy muttered. She tapped keys on the keys on her keyboard to view the different camera angles. "I wonder why he isn't moving? Toby, what else did you find?"

"Only that he has two priors. I'm running his prints to see what I can dig up. I doubt he was smart enough to change his prints when he changed his name." Toby stated flatly. Happy looked up at him. "I have psychoanalyzed what I can from his records and his mannerisms at the hotel. You can tell he has total anger issues, by the way he practically flipped that table after he spilled coffee. Also, I can tell he is controlling, based on the way he talks to others. He is totally here to gather Paige and Ralph and control their life."

"And you can tell all of that by just reading and watching?"

"Impressed much? Toby quipped

"Not a chance, doc. I just want to make sure you really know your stuff." She retorted. She glanced back at her monitors. "He's on the move. Tell Walter, tell Cabe. Make sure they know that we don't know where he is going but we know it's probably here. I'll keep pinging his phone."

"I'll go up and tell Walt." Toby said, walking over toward the stairs.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Doc? Shouldn't you just text him?" Happy asked, thinking of Paige.

"I'm sure Walter will want to know right away" Toby yelled down the steps. He knocked on Walter's bedroom door but there was no answer. He slowly opened the door and his eyes went wide when he saw what was on the other side. Walter and Paige were sleeping, Walter's arms around Paiges waist and her face nuzzled into his neck. He quickly closed the door and ran back down the stairs, still wide eyed.

"What's wrong doc? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Happy said.

"You owe me fifty bucks Hap" Toby answered.

"They aren't? You walked in on that?"

"You said sleeping together. And that's exactly what they are doing, my dear."

Reviews are always welcome and helpful :)


	4. Chapter 4

I want to have Drew come in and cause some conflict with Ralph but I can't bring myself to write such heartbreaking material at the moment. Sorry for the late update. I've really struggled with this chapter. Hopefully updates will be more frequent, and I should have another story coming soon.

Drew sat in his hotel room, staring at his phone. "She'll never see this coming," said the voice on the phone. The man had a thick accent, but Drew couldn't place it.

"But she has agents picking him up from school, he's never left alone!" Drew slammed his fist on the bed. He needed this plan to work, he needed to get his family back.

"Don't worry about that, I have a plan. I know where they are staying. I've been watching."

"What's in it for you? Why are you helping me?" Drew stared at his phone and frowned. He wanted his family back, not killed. Paige deserved to be hurt but he was going to be the one to do it, not someone else.

"I want Walter." the voice said, slowly. "I want Walter to pay for what he's done to me."

-Scorpion-

"Cabe? When I can go home? Or back to the garage?" Ralph questioned. The agent looked at him and put his head down. "I know something is wrongs. You only come to pick me up at school when mom is worried or something could be wrong. And, you've been picking me up for a week now, so something must really be wrong."

"Ralph, do you remember anything about your father? Anything at all?" The agent looked into his innocent eyes. Ralph looked down at the floor and wrung his hands. "It's okay, son. You can tell me anything. I know your mind must work like Walter's. Do you remember everything that went on?" Cabe put his arm around the young boy's shoulders, knowing full well what the answer must be.

"Yes." He said in a small voice. His eyes looked up at the older man, and then widened. "Do you think he'll find us here?" Ralph's eyes darted to the door and then to the windows. The curtains were drawn and the safe house was definitely secure, but Cabe understood the boy's fear.

"You are safe here, kid. I promise you that." Cabe also looked out the window, wondering when something was finally going to happen.

-Scorpion-

Paige woke up to arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. She wriggled a little in an attempt to loosen Walter's grip, but it was futile. She snuggled back down into the blanket and stared at the man next to her. This is how it was supposed to feel. She was not afraid, not worried about what her actions would cause him to do. She let out another deep breath as her phone vibrated. Paige reached for the mobile device on the bedside table and checked her messages. In one instant, all the color had drained out of her face and she started shaking uncontrollably. Walter awoke to her ministrations and instantly sat up. "Paige, what is it?"

"This..." She trailed off. Her hand trembled as she turned the phone to show him. It was one message, concise and to the point. "_We know where he is." _Walter sprang out of the bed and sprinted down the stairs, checking his phone in the mean time.

"Toby! Happy! Where are you guys?" He shouted throughout the garage. When there was no answer he shouted louder. "Hello?" Two figures emerged from the kitchen, each with a coffee and a pastry in hand. "What have you guys been doing? I asked you to keep tabs on that maniac that is after Ralph!" He proclaimed

"First of all Walt, It's six thirty in the morning, maybe keep your voice down?" Toby suggested. He was trying to read Walter's body language, sensing something wrong. Walter's eyes went wide and opened his mouth to yell something at the two geniuses when Happy held her hand up.

"Please excuse this asshat of a shrink, Walt. We kept tabs on Drew until about three this morning. We took a power nap, are going to eat breakfast," She said, motioning to the coffee in hand, "And we'll get right back to it. Did something happen? What is going on?"

"He knows where Ralph is," Paige said bitterly, coming down the stairs slowly. " I don't know how, but he knows where he is. That means, he probably knows where he goes to school. Drew is probably having him followed." She looked down at the ground.

"I know he is your son, and I know you are worried," Toby told her, "But Cabe knows how to roll. I wouldn't doubt if he has agents guarding the road that leads to agents guarding the driveway to the house." Paige looked up at the behaviorist. "We all love Ralph like he was our own child, Cabe like his own grandchild. He is totally safe." A strange ring cut through the garage. Everyone scrambled for the phone but the answering machine picked up before it was answered.

"Walter, Walter O'Brien?" A thick accent came across the line. "If this is the residence of Walter O'Brien than he will know to call me back. We have some unfinished business, I'm afraid, Mo sheanchara" The garage was eerily silent after the message had concluded. All three of them had turned in unison to look at Walter, where he was staring at the machine and clenching his fist so tight, his knuckles were white.

"And what was that all about?" Toby quipped. He knew it couldn't be good, judging by the man's tone in his voice. "And what did he call you? Mo sheanchara? What the hell does that mean?"

"Old friend. It means old friend. There is only one person who has ever called me that." Walter turned to Paige. "Why don't you go upstairs, get a shower and get dressed?" Paige opened her mouth to say that she wouldn't be abated so easily, but Walter cut her off. "I'll be up in a little to explain things. Don't worry, he really is an old friend." She narrowed her eyes at him but shook her head in agreement. His eyes followed her up the stairs and to the bedroom until he heard the water turn on. He glanced back to his team. "He is not an old friend," Walter said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now would you like to tell us what the hell is going on?" Happy snarled. She knew something was wrong. First Drew and now this voice on the phone was threatening her new family. Happy was not going to lay down and let something happen.

"Ping the phone, tracethe call. Do anything to try to get a location. I'll call Cabe. If this man has had any contact with Drew, Ralph could be in serious danger." Walter picked up his phone and called Cabe. There was no answer, and Walter's heart dropped. "Keep trying Cabe. I'll go upstairs before she thinks anything suspicious. Hack into the security cameras at the safe house. Call local law enforcement to send a black and white. Just get someone over there. Try to get eyes over there." Walter whispered urgently. He climbed back up the steps as the two geniuses scrambled with the tasks they were given.

Thanks for reading :) Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm trying to write this chapter the day after I posted the last. I will make a conscious effort to keep up with my postings. I did kind of struggle with this one.

And to db, I have a hard time writing Sylvester. I don't know why. He's one character I have a hard time portraying because I don't want to get it wrong.

"Walter, who was that? Do you know who left you that message?" Paige looked at him with fearful eyes. "What does this mean for us, for Ralph?"

"He's a person from my past. A person that I'm not proud of dealing with." Walter lowered his eyes and wrung his hands. Paige's eyes went wide with worry and Walter could see that she was panicking. "Why don't you get some food and I will work on this mess," Walter suggested. He took the steps two at a time back down to Happy and Toby.

"Not good Walt, Not good. No answer on Cabe's phone, on the agent's phones, anything. I'm pinging Cabe's right now," Happy explained. She furiously typed away on her laptop. "No answer Walter, it must be off."

"Toby, help Happy. Hack into any cameras around the safe house. Check files on a guy named Ciaran Dubhlainn O'Rioirdan. I can write it down if I need to. Make sure the garage stays locked. Keep watch on the camera outside the door, and keep Paige-"

"Keep Paige what? I am coming with you to find my son. I will not lay down while someone tries to get him! I don't care how dangerous it is," She shouted. Walter opened hi s mouth to object but Toby intervened.

"Look out, momma bear is on the prowl. Walter, I'd let her go with you. All that adrenaline and endorphins, she'll be able to hold her own." Toby pushed a couple of buttons on his phone. "I'm gonna call Sly and give him an update."

"Hey Toby!" Sly answered nervously. Toby could tell by the tone in his voice that something was wrong.

"Sly, I need you to listen to me. Ralph and Cabe-"

"I know Toby, they are with me and Megan. "

"Where are you?" Toby's eyes darted to Walter but he kept his composure.

"I'm not sure.."Sylvester's voice started to falter. Toby thought he heard crying in the background. "We're all together though. There was a man who said he was a friend of Walter's. I think Megan recognized him-"

"I did." Toby heard her yelling in the background. "Tell Walter it's the _duine dona_!" Walter's face paled and he went to grab the phone from Toby.

"We've got to go now Walt, he's telling us we've got to go," Sly stammered. "Everyone is okay for now, Bye, guys." The line went dead as everyone in the garage turned to Walter. Walter's head was down and his hands were shaking.

"Walt? Walter what's the _duine dona_?" Happy demanded. "Walt, answer me!" She screamed.

"Happy, why don't you help Toby track down that person that Walter mentioned. Walter, a word?" Paige uttered softly. He looked up at her with worried eyes but nodded. He followed her to the kitchen as Toby and Happy started tracing. "Drew's on the move," Toby called after them.

"Walter, who has my son? Who is this _duine dona_? What is he?" Paige asked, firmly but calmly. Walter didn't answer, he just stared at the floor, face still pale. "Walter, I don't want to yell at you , but you need to tell us who this is. My son, your sister and two of our friends are in danger." He turned to Paige with sad eyes, his hands shaking a little. "Walter!" She said exasperatedly, "Please answer me."

"He's someone from my past. Someone that is out for me, and he will stop at nothing." Walter said quietly. "Nothing. No one is safe, Paige. We have to find Ralph." He said through gritted teeth. "And now he has Megan and Ralph." Walter smashed a coffee mug. Paige flinched, but moved to pick up the broken pieces.

"Walter, I think you should come take a look at this." Toby called from the other room. "This is not good."

"What? What did you guys find?" Paige quickly asked.

" Ciaran Dubhlainn O'Rioirdan, also known as the _Duine Dona_, has been under the radar for the last year. He's wanted on numerous counts of murder, fraud, aggravated assault and money laundering. He's been under the radar for the last couple years, no one has been able to find him.

"But he's been able to find me," Walter said bitterly. "Did we find out where Drew is going? Has there been any activity on his phone?"

"Only one call and three text messages. It's an international number for sure. it starts out three five three-" Walter cut Happy off.

"Six four six six three?" Walter prayed that the number wouldn't be correct.

"Yea, that's it. How did you know?"

"Because I know the _Duine Dona._ I know what his next move is going to be. Happy, use the number that you pulled from Drew's phone to try to get a location. Toby, track Sky's phone, Megan's phone, any one that we can use. Paige, I want you to stay here with them, it's safer." Paige opened her mouth in protest but Walter put his hand up. "There's enough people out there that I care about, I don't want any more to be in danger."

"Walter, I'm glad you care about me but he's my son. I will not just stand by. I can help, I'll come with you."

"No Paige! You will stay here in the garage where Toby can keep an eye on you-"

"So now I'm a child that needs to be kept an eye on? I am coming with you Walter. I don't care what you say. He's my son. I will do what I need to do to find him. We had this conversation earlier and it needed unfavorably for you the first time. Give it up." She snapped.

"I've got a location for Drew. He's going towards an abandoned warehouse in Oxnard. It's about an hour and a half from here." Toby said, reading the map on his computer screen. Walter grabbed his keys and shot a quick look at Paige.

"Thanks Toby," She said. "Let us know if he changes direction or if he goes somewhere else."

"Paige," Toby pulled her aside. "Have you thought about what is going to happen if Ralph sees Drew? Or if you do? Two days ago you were shaking at the thought of Drew knowing where you were. Now you are talking about going to get him."

"I know. I'll be fine Toby." As the words left Paige's mouth, she felt more unsure of herself.

"I'm only trying to look out for you and Ralph. Not start any kind of issue." He added. There was an impatient honking from outside. "You'd better go before mister impulsive leaves without you.

"Thanks again Toby."

"You're welcome. And stay off the 101. The traffic looks terrible."


End file.
